


Participating in Pon Farr With A Klingon

by BevNPicard



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BevNPicard/pseuds/BevNPicard
Summary: Post Blood Fever. Tuvok was wrong, it isn't over for B'Elanna.
Relationships: B'Elanna Torres & Tom Paris, Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway & Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The first blow came as a complete surprise, propelling her harshly into the ragged cave wall. Pain radiated from her cheek and she could feel the trickle of blood sliding down her face. She vaguely registered the hiss of the holodeck doors closing behind her, disappearing behind the illusion of weathered rock, immersing her fully in the alternate reality of the cave and shutting out the ship beyond the hidden walls.

Before she had time to evaluate her surroundings and assess her options, she was being held firmly against the wall by a body. Her mind pushed the pain caused by the first blow aside and focused on the hot, sweaty body pressing itself against her, trying to gauge the frame of mind of her aggressor. 

Anger, desire, need and even confusion seemed to fill the heavy air around them. She could feel the body pushing into her, rubbing itself against her. 

The body moved quickly, she had no time to decide on her course of action before her brain registered a new agony. But this time the pain was caused by an arm pressing against her neck, blocking her airway. Instinct had her grabbing at the arm, trying to pull the arm away, trying to get air into her lungs. Her nails dug into the flesh of her aggressor, but she couldn’t get the other woman off of her. 

“Tuvok was wrong, it’s not over for me. You shouldn’t have come here,” the woman pinning her to the wall growled, before having the computer engage the security lockout on the holodeck.

“I had to,” she croaked out, with barely enough air to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Earlier in the day**

Captain Kathryn Janeway entered the brightly lit sickbay, quickly scanning the expanse of the room. Finding who she was looking for, she strode across the room and into the Doctor’s office, where Lieutenant Tom Paris and the Emergency Medical Hologram were in conversation. 

When she reached the pair she was distressed and concerned by the questions the young lieutenant was asking the doctor. “I’m just asking, what are the chances that Tuvok could have been wrong? You thought Vorik was cured and he wasn't. Could B’Elanna have seemed fine and not been?”

“I suppose anything is possible, Lieutenant. After all, we have a half-Klingon experiencing Pon Farr. I must say, that’s very Vulcan of her.”

“Tom, what are your concerns about Lieutenant Torres based on?” The Captain placed her hand on Tom’s upper arm. With a reassuring squeeze, she encouraged him to continue.

“Well, Captain, B’Elanna didn’t seem herself when I saw her earlier.” Tom didn't know how to explain the uneasiness he had felt deep in his belly as he spoke with B'Elanna, “She was edgy, I don’t know, she seemed like she was—I don’t know, she just wasn’t her. Told me to mind my own business and pushed past me and into the holodeck.

"I know that sounds like B'Elanna on any given day of the week. Trust me, there was something off about her" 

“Perhaps, she’s just uncomfortable being around you—because of the bite.” The Doctor smiled knowingly.

Tom shook his head, moving from one foot to the other. His anxiousness was palatable. “No, it wasn’t that. This wasn’t embarrassment or awkwardness, I wouldn’t even say she was angry with me. We mostly worked through the awkwardness yesterday. 

“When we returned from the planet she seemed okay, uncomfortable talking to me, but okay. She even joked with me in the turbolift. Today she’s completely different; she was preoccupied and on edge. And I think she was starting to break out in a sweat.”

“Okay, if you think there might be something wrong, we’ll look into it. I’ll have Chakotay go to the holodeck and talk to her. I’ll have him bring B’Elanna here if he deems it necessary.” She reached up to tap her commbadge, but Tom touched her hand lightly to forestall her action.

“Captain, I might be overstepping my place here. But, I think it would be best if you talked to her.” Too uncomfortable with where this conversation was heading to look at her, he instead fixed his eyes to a spot on the wall behind her.

“And why do you think it should be me?” Bewilderment was evident in her voice. 

Kathryn hardly considered herself the best person to talk to the chief engineer at this time. While it was true they could talk for hours. Those talks mainly revolved around the science of engineering —theoretical engineering, possible warp enhancements, and crazy, impossible solutions for getting rid of replicator rationing, so the Captain would never have to be concerned when she could get her next cup of coffee— and rarely strayed into anything more personal. She didn’t think B’Elanna considered her a friend. After all, she was the Captain. And whether Kathryn wanted it to be different, or not, most of the crew would always see her as their captain and nothing else. 

Chakotay, on the other hand, was someone B’Elanna did see as a friend. In her eyes, this made her first officer the better choice.

Tom took his eyes off the wall and stared at her for a moment, trying out different ways to answer her in his head. None of which seemed right, so, he just came right out and said it. “On the planet, B’Elanna was acting on instinct and I was convenient, one of her only options. 

“Her only option, if you don’t count Neelix. 

“It never would have played out like that if we’d been on Voyager, she’d have chosen someone else. That someone else—well, let’s just say, it’s  _ not _ Chakotay. ”

Captain Janeway didn’t reply, she stood quietly trying to decipher what Tom was saying. Because, it sounded a lot like he was saying if B’Elanna was going to pick a mate from the members of the Voyager crew, the woman would choose her. 

And while Kathryn could admit, to herself, she had watched Lieutenant Torres with interest and even desire, she didn’t believe B’Elanna harbored the same attraction for her. She’d always felt, despite her sometimes open animosity, B’Elanna was a bit starstruck with her—as often happens with one’s captain. Especially right after she had made her chief engineer. 

All the times B’Elanna had stumbled over her words when she would show up in engineering unannounced, the sometimes stilted conversations in the mess hall or a turbolift, how tongue-tied B’Elanna became the few times they ran into each other when she, herself, had been out of uniform. She’d attributed B’Elanna’s behavior to nervousness over unexpected interactions with her captain. She’d never considered the engineer was, in actuality, attracted to her. Thusly she’d never considered the possibility her chief engineer could be a potential lover.

Tom watched the thoughts and emotions play across the woman’s expressive face. He always felt a sense of pride and happiness when she didn’t guard herself quite as much around him as she did everyone else on Voyager. For some reason, he hadn’t figured out yet, this woman trusted him. Not just the trust a Captain had for a member of her senior staff, but she trusted him on a personal level, as well. 

He could see the conclusions she was drawing in her eyes. Because of her trust in him, Tom decided to play his final card. “Captain, I’m not blind. I’ve seen it. I’ve seen it all.”

Kathryn knew he was speaking about her attraction to B’Elanna. Nothing had gone unnoticed by him, because he too harbored deeper emotions for B’Elanna and quite possibly her, as well. 

Tom could have taken advantage of the situation down on the planet; he could have followed her into the holodeck today and used the situation to his advantage. Instead, he was here, trying to push her in a direction B'Elanna would find more agreeable— if she was more herself and not being ruled by a Vulcan mating instinct she was unprepared for. Kathryn had always known Tom was a better man than he chose to lead people to believe.

With all this new information she found herself saying, “I’ll be the one to talk to her. 

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I trust both of you to keep this conversation between us.” She raised a brow and looked at each man pointedly, before turning on her heel and striding out of sickbay, the same way she’d strode in.

=/\=

**Present time**

“You had to? Why?” B’Elanna's words coming out in short gasps of breath. She took her arm away from the captain’s throat and swiftly turned her around, forcing her face-first against the wall.

Kathryn moved her head to the side so she could breathe. She tried to watch B’Elanna out of the corner of her eye, but it was difficult without the ability to adjust her body into a better position. B’Elanna was pressing herself against Kathryn with tremendous force.

B’Elanna moved in close, sliding a leg between the Captain’s, using her lower body to immobilize the other woman. B’Elanna put her hands on the wall, one on each side of Kathryn’s head, impervious to any pain caused by the roughness of the rock. 

She pushed her body into Kathryn’s back from shoulders to pelvis. The feeling of the Captain’s ass pressed against her pelvis inflaming her further. Every nerve ending seemed to be on fire, sensitized beyond her ability to process. B’Elanna let out a growl from deep within her belly when she felt her Captain’s body trying to press back into her’s, and brought her lips down to a small patch of exposed skin on the other woman’s neck, nuzzling her lips against the flesh.

Despite the uncertainty of the situation, a pleasurable hum slipped out of Kathryn’s mouth. B’Elanna bit down hard on the flesh as her excitement increased. Kathryn let out a surprised yelp, bringing B’Elanna’s mind back to the reality of the situation. She moved her hands to Kathryn’s shoulders and pushed her into the cave wall even harder. 

Again, she demanded, “Why are you here?’

She had barely had enough time to take in a breath before it was being forced from her lungs again. A multitude of sensations whirled around in her brain; the heat and arousal of B’Elanna’s body pressed to hers, B’Elanna’s hot breath moving across her neck and hair, the pain of the jagged cave wall pressing into breast, stomach, and thighs. Kathryn was finding the pain and pleasure to be a heady combination. 

“Because it should be me. Shouldn’t it?” Gasping for air and trying to turn her head to see B’Elanna. 

B’Elanna wouldn’t allow her to move. She grabbed her by the neck, pressing Kathryn’s cheek into the sharp, uneven surface of the rock wall, uncaring of the pain it was causing her Captain. 

B’Elanna’s temper flared further. “Why? Because you’re the damned Captain? If someone has to be sacrificed to save the crew, you think it should be you?” The words were hissed into Kathryn’s ear. 

The hand around Kathryn’s neck began shaking her, causing her cheek to scrape back and forth against a protruding point of rock. It felt like a knife against her flesh and deepened the gash on her cheek. 

“Why? Because I’m one mission you couldn’t bring yourself to assign to someone else? So, you’ve made yourself the sacrificial lamb?” B'Elanna’s voice lowered, becoming more intimate and menacing in Kathryn’s ear, “Does Chakotay know what you’re doing?”

“This has nothing to do with Chakotay. I’m not here as your captain.” Kathryn whimpered, not just because of the pain radiating out from her cheek or the painful hand around her neck, but also from the pain B’Elanna’s words caused her. 

Kathryn was saddened that this woman could think of herself as a distasteful mission—just another terrible situation the Delta Quadrant had thrown at them needing to be remedied. 

Kathryn could feel the blood trailing down her cheek and jaw. “I’m here because you matter to me,” Kathryn said through ragged breaths. “I want it to be me.”

B’Elanna caught the scent of Kathryn’s blood and her words didn’t register in her mind, at first. She sniffed the air deeply before she wretched the other woman’s neck to the other side until Kathryn’s uninjured cheek was against the wall and B’Elanna could see the bloodied wound. Instinct took over, once again, a low growl came from deep within her, moving her face close to Kathryn’s. Her tongue reached out, laying flat against the heated flesh, licking the trail of blood from the injured woman’s jaw all the way up to the cut on her cheekbone. She nuzzled her face against Kathryn’s injured flesh. 

B’Elanna came back to herself a bit as Kathryn’s words finally worked themselves into her brain. 

_ I want it to be me _ . 

“What?” Bewilderment in her voice.

B’Elanna took a step back from her Captain, giving the other woman enough space to turn around. Kathryn studied B’Elanna’s face briefly, her blood smeared across the other woman’s chin. She saw the disbelief that showed plainly in her eyes and then repeated herself.

“I’m not here because I’m the captain. I’m not here because I didn’t feel right about sending someone else in here after you. Tom told me something wasn’t right with you and I should come. And I came, not to be the sacrificial lamb, but because I wanted to.” She answered honestly.

“What the hell does Tom know?” Her anger flared, again. 

B'Elanna moved quickly, and once again had Kathryn pressed into the wall with a leg between the other woman’s thighs and a hand on each side of her. But, this time they were face-to-face, bodies pressed together from breasts to pelvis.

“A lot more than I thought,” Kathryn answered, before adding “He watches you.”

B’Elanna moved her lips across the other woman’s bloodied cheek before putting her lips close to her ear. “And you watch me. That’s how you know he watches me,” B’Elanna breathed into the captain’s ear. “I’ve seen you.”

Kathryn gave a tiny gasp, she knew what she meant, but she thought she hadn’t been noticed—Tom had noticed, had B’Elanna, too— so she deflected. “Yes, I have, and you’re a truly gifted engineer. Far better than I could have hoped for. And you are turning out to be quite a leader, as well.” 

B’Elanna pulled away slightly, her dark eyes piercing into Kathryn’s much lighter ones. Yes, she'd seen the captain's eyes on her from time to time, but she'd never believed it was anything more than a captainly interest in her well-being. Emboldened by desire, B'Elanna pretended to think the looks were something more and bluffed. “No. That’s not what I meant. I mean, you’ve been  _ watching  _ me.”

The color rose to Kathryn’s cheeks as she cast her gaze to the floor and away from B'Elanna's, she couldn’t deny it. She’d caught herself, on more than one occasion, following the young woman’s compact form with her eyes. While it was unconscious in the beginning, she had recently started watching her with deliberate intent. Kathryn swallowed hard, unsure of what to say, she chose to say nothing and waited for B’Elanna’s next move.

B’Elanna saw her color rise. When the other woman looked away, she knew she'd been wrong. She'd been wrong for months. The Captain hadn't been watching her chief engineer with interest; Kathryn had been watching her with desire. With this new knowledge spinning in her brain, B'Elanna leaned in and kissed her on the lips. 

Kathryn let herself be kissed. She relaxed into the kiss and then, with heart pounding, Kathryn kissed her back. No thoughts of denying the woman had even occurred to her. She had known what she was getting into by coming to the holodeck after her. Not to mention, she’d been wondering what it would feel like to kiss her for months. 

B’Elanna’s tongue pushed between her teeth, eliciting a moan from Kathryn. B’Elanna’s fingers, strong and sure, caressed her cheek and slid down and around to the back of Kathryn’s neck to hold her close against her overheated body. Her lips were hot and insistent as she kissed her way down to Kathryn’s neck, leaving a moist path on her skin and leaving her even wetter, with want and need, between her thighs. 

B’Elanna’s fingers were playing with the hair at the base of her neck and her lips once again found Kathryn’s. As the kiss deepened, B’Elanna’s fingers found the clip holding Kathryn’s hair securely in its ponytail and released it. The clip clattered to the ground.

The sound of the clip bouncing against the stone floor brought B’Elanna back to herself. Realizing she had severely overstepped the bounds of propriety with her captain and knowing she would only overstep them further if she stayed close to her, B’Elanna quickly pushed herself away from the other woman. “Sorry,” she pleaded, breath coming in short gasps. 

She continued on, in a nearly incoherent stream of words, as she backed further away, “I'm sorry, you should go. I'm not alright, I need … I just, I don't know, I'll be fine. You should leave. You really need to go. I can handle this on my own.”

“Don't be sorry.”

Kathryn stepped towards the half-Klingon woman—a woman suffering unexpectedly through a normal part of Vulcan adulthood, something she, as a Human-Klingon hybrid, was physically and mentally unprepared to handle. Kathryn knew she needed to show B'Elanna she understood what was happening, understood what was going to happen if she stayed, and to make the woman see she was a willing participant in what was, most likely, to follow. 

“Is that what you’ve been doing in here?” Wrapping her long fingers around B’Elanna’s right wrist, bringing the inside of her wrist to within reach of her own lips before continuing, “Handling it? On your own? You could have asked for help.” 

The Captain made a show of sniffing B’Elanna’s wrist before putting it to her mouth and biting down as hard as she could.

Kathryn quickly moved her lips from B’Elanna’s wrist to her palm. Baring her teeth, Kathryn bit down hard on the fleshy Mount of Venus, drawing blood. Kathryn followed the bite with a light touch of her tongue, soothing the area.

B’Elanna roared at the unexpected and exquisite pain the small woman had inflicted on her. Blood rushed through her body, causing a ringing in her ears and her flesh to warm. She lost all sense of herself as a primal instinct took over. 

B’Elanna grasped the other woman, fingers digging painfully into shoulders, pushing her deeper inside the holographic cave. Kathryn, once again, found herself being pushed roughly against a rock wall, this time her head dangerously close to a lighted torch that was stuck into the cave wall.

The half-Klingon woman quickly unzipped her captain’s uniform jacket, roughly pulling it from her shoulders, leaving the jacket hanging around her elbows, effectively binding the other woman’s arms to her sides. B’Elanna turned her around, pushing her up against the wall, holding her there while she ran her tongue along the line of Kathryn’s jaw, tasting blood—the jagged rocks had reopened the wound on her cheek. Her teeth bit through the crewneck of Kathryn’s uniform and into her shoulder, she slowly bit harder until the woman let out a small cry of pain. 

Somewhere she found, not only, the mental strength but the self-control to allow the years of Voyager's command structure to take precedence—she needed the Captain's final approval. B’Elanna leaned in, breath hot against Kathryn’s skin, and whispered, “You know what you’re saying, what’s going to happen?” 

Kathryn shivered at the menace and desire in the other woman’s voice. “Yes,” Kathryn moaned, the only response she was able to form as B’Elanna sucked on the tender spot just below her ear.

“And you want this?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll be mine,” she bit out, her need to stake her claim over this woman inescapable.  _ Was this how Vulcans felt during Pon Farr? No wonder they went a little crazy with it.  _ B’Elanna pressed the full length of her body into Kathryn’s back. “You won’t be Chakotay’s anymore.”

“I never was!” Kathryn blurted, eyes going wide. She was shocked B’Elanna had thought she was.

“Good,” she whispered. B’Elanna ran her hands over Kathryn’s clothed body, all the while she kissed her neck. B’Elanna felt the captain’s temperature rise, could hear the small hitch in her breath, and most importantly she could smell her arousal. She continued to lightly stroke over the woman’s body until she could tell Kathryn wanted this to happen as much as she did. “What should I do with you?” B’Elanna murmured into Kathryn’s ear just before her teeth clamped down on her earlobe.

“Something, oh, B’Elanna,” Kathryn whimpered as the engineer began to soothe the pain of the bite on her ear with her tongue, “Do something, anything... Anything you want, just do it, soon, please.”

The plea had barely left her lips before B’Elanna pulled Kathryn’s uniform jacket all the way off of her and had her turned around, back pressed into the wall, and was kissing her wildly 一lost in a Pon Farr haze her half-Human, half-Klingon physiology was ill-equipped to endure一 pulling at Kathryn’s clothing, she ripped through the nearly indestructible shirts of the Starfleet uniform with relative ease, exposing the delicate, flimsy undergarment hidden beneath. She gave a growl, which Kathryn had no trouble interpreting as satisfaction, as the cotton of the bra rent under her brutal attention. Kathryn firmly grasped B’Elanna’s hair in both hands, roughly forcing the woman’s face between her newly freed breasts. 

B’Elanna willingly obliged her, licking and sucking her way to the woman’s painfully erect nipples, lavishing gentle attention on one, then brutal attention on the other. The unexpected tactical maneuver, designed to surprise and incite, had the desired result. Kathryn twisted her fingers painfully in B’Elanna’s hair, tugging at the scalp, holding the woman more firmly to her breast, a sound emanating from her parted lips that managed to convey both Kathryn’s astonishment and her pleasure of B’Elanna’s treatment of her sensitive breasts. 

Kathryn’s body thrashed uncontrollably as adrenaline and lust coursed through her, concocting a powerful cocktail in her veins. B’Elanna replaced her mouth with palms that thudded with her unsteady pulse. Her hands pawed and kneaded Kathryn’s tender breasts, molding the flesh to her hands and leaving a blood trail everywhere her injured palm touched as if the half-Klingon was marking her territory.

B’Elanna’s mouth crashed into Kathryn’s demanding admittance and she received it immediately. Kathryn let B’Elanna’s power wash over her. Kathryn’s hands moved to B’Elanna’s shoulders, her hips grinding against the other woman as their kiss deepened and became more frantic. B’Elanna pressed herself into Kathryn, stilling the other woman’s movements. Kathryn pushed against B’Elanna’s shoulders, desperate for the friction of movement. 

B’Elanna remained still, refusing to give her what she wanted. B’Elanna was in control and she was making sure Kathryn understood it. B’Elanna’s need to dominate the woman was undeniable. Her need to dominate was her primary driving force in the moment. 

Kathryn breathed her frustration into B’Elanna’s mouth. After an excruciatingly long moment, which could have been a few seconds or a few minutes, B’Elanna moved her hands to Kathryn’s hips, she pulled the woman’s core onto her thigh and rocked Kathryn against her leg. Even through both of the women’s uniform bottoms, Kathryn found the feeling to be exquisite. 

The Klingon had taken full control of the encounter and with her enhanced strength she easily dominated Kathryn’s body, Kathryn couldn’t overpower the other woman from this position, even if she wanted to. B’Elanna commanded her body with such intense authority. Kathryn let out a loud sound that was half-squeal, half-moan as she acquiesced to B’Elanna’s ministrations.

The lack of control left Kathryn feeling a little light-headed. Kathryn was used to being the one in charge, not only on the bridge of her ship but in the bedroom, as well. She had yet to have a lover who not only had the physical strength but, more importantly, was strong-willed enough and had the mental fortitude to dominate her. Justin, a long-ago lost lover, had always said she was a force to be reckoned with, uncontrollable and untameable. 

But, this was B’Elanna and she was all of those things. B’Elanna was just as strong-willed as she was; and while she and Kathryn looked like they would be physical equals, looks, in this case, were deceiving. With her Klingon heritage, B’Elanna’s small frame was deceptively powerful, much more powerful than her own. The ease in which the engineer dominated her body both surprised and excited her and her willingness to give control over to the other woman stunned her. Kathryn was never one to hand over control easily, but in this instance, she found herself readily giving herself over to B’Elanna. 

B’Elanna pulled away from Kathryn, setting to work on divesting the other woman of her remaining clothes. She had her stripped naked and pressed face-first into the wall within moments. B’Elanna took a moment to admire the creamy white, rounded perfection presented to her before using her fingers to follow down the crack of Kathryn’s ass, and then slipping her hand between her legs. She found the captain desiring this as much as she did, Kathryn’s lips were swollen and wet, and her clitoris was a hard nub under her fingers. B’Elanna knelt and ran her hands down Kathryn’s legs and back up the inside, reveling in the softness of her skin. Kathryn pushed her ass towards B'Elanna’s face and the other woman breathed deeply, taking in the heady scent of her arousal. Wrapping both hands around Kathryn’s slim waist, B’Elanna pulled her closer and took a mouthful of one wonderfully rounded cheek and bit down, just enough to leave evidence of her intimate knowledge of Kathryn’s body. 

Instinctively, Kathryn pulled her ass away from B’Elanna’s sharp teeth, until her stomach was pressed into the sharp protruding rocks of the cave wall. 

“I thought you were stronger than that, Captain,” B’Elanna admonished, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she stood up and gave the other woman’s bare-ass a stinging slap. “Are you going to pull away every time it hurts just a little?”

Kathryn heard the challenge in the woman’s voice. Being someone who could never back down from a challenge, she moved her ass back, relaxing into the position. B’Elanna smiled to herself as the captain gave herself over to her.

B’Elanna turned Kathryn to face her, saw her blood-smeared cheek, and the thought she was being too aggressive for the human woman came to the forefront of her mind. Despite her instinctual need for dominance, she decided to reign in her more Klingon instincts, as best she could, and be gentler with the small, fully-human female who was currently at her mercy. 

Taking both of Kathryn’s hands in her own, she held on to them tightly. Bowing down, she took each of the older woman’s nipples into her mouth, one after the other. B’Elanna felt them pucker and harden further as her tongue flicked over each nipple, again and again. Kathryn’s eyes closed as she leaned against the jagged stone walls, sharp points digging uncomfortably into several places on her back. As if she understood B’Elanna was trying to contain her Klingon side, Kathryn whispered, “Don’t hold back. Take what you need, however you need it. I want all of you. ” 

B’Elanna, thinking she had misheard the captain’s words, stopped her gentle sucking and looked up into the other woman’s face, “What did you say?”

Kathryn’s eyes were open and pleading, “I want all of you, everything you are. Don’t hold any part of yourself back.”

B’Elanna stood up and wrapped her fingers around Kathryn’s upper arms, holding her more tightly than was necessary, “Kathryn, do you understand what you’re saying? You’re human and I’m not. I could really injure you.”

Kathryn reached up, caressing B’Elanna’s face with long fingers, “I know.” She moved closer to the engineer and kissed her. 

Deciding to assert a little power of her own, Kathryn grabbed B’Elanna by the shoulder, with the hand not caressing her cheek, twisting her around. 

B’Elanna allowed Kathryn her moment of dominance. She quickly found herself pressed face-first into the hard, and uneven rock like she had had Kathryn only a few minutes before. Kathryn pressed herself fully into the other woman’s back. 

“And I trust you,” she murmured into her ear. 

Kathryn quickly pulled B’Elanna’s tank over her head, roughly pressing fingers into the newly exposed flesh of the woman’s back, before sliding around to pull on her nipples through her sweat-soaked bra. “This needs to come off,” Kathryn said, unclasping the hooks, pulling the purple satin thing partway down her arms. 

Her hands slid over B’Elanna’s smooth skin, up her sides and across her flat, muscled stomach, muscles that were much more defined than any human female would be, thanks to her Klingon heritage, and up to cup her breasts. She held the woman’s nipples tightly between her forefingers and thumbs, rolling her fingers together to twist and pinch B’Elanna’s large, hard nipples until she began to squirm. B’Elanna bit her own tongue to keep from crying out, this only incited Kathryn to pinch harder. She continued to wrench B’Elanna’s nipples, twisting and pinching them as much as she could, until B’Elanna finally cried out in pain and in pleasure. 

Kathryn released her nipples but continued to touch them, with the tips of her fingers making comforting circles around the distended flesh, soothing the pain until it became a dull ache. She turned B’Elanna back around, looking her straight in the eyes, she repeated her words from earlier, “B’Elanna, I trust you.”

Reaching out, B’Elanna pulled Kathryn to her body, the flesh of their breasts pressed together in the most delicious way, sending B’Elanna’s senses soaring. She held Kathryn’s jaw tightly between both hands and kissed her with breathless intensity, her mouth slanting over Kathryn’s, invading her, retreating, invading, again. B’Elanna’s lips were hot and beautifully full. Kathryn licked B’Elanna’s lower lip and the woman let out a muffled groan at the touch.

The delight B’Elanna had taken in the mere touch had startled Kathryn, she pulled back to look at her.

That had been a mistake, any ideas B’Elanna had had about reigning in her more Klingon instincts had fled. She snatched her back so quickly Kathryn lost her breath and kissed her so hard her knees nearly buckled from the intensity. B’Elanna had her against the wall, and she could feel every curve, both hard and soft, of her. B’Elanna’s hands ran roughly over her body, squeezing and pinching her soft flesh, leaning into Kathryn more, pressing her into the wall as she continued exploring her mouth. 

Kathryn let out a pained gasp, her back scraping across and being pressed into the uneven, jutting wall. “Owww,” she moaned, arching her back off the wall and pressing her breasts into B’Elanna’s body. “The wall,” she gasped.

B’Elanna instantly understood, sliding her hands over the curve of her bottom, she pulled Kathryn against her body. Kathryn welcomed her body with feverish abandon, molding her own body to hers.

“We could change the scenery,” Kathryn murmured into B’Elanna’s mouth as the other woman kissed her.

B’Elanna gave her a clipped, “No,” grabbing her roughly by the elbow with one hand and grabbing a torch from the cave wall with the other.

B’Elanna began to pull Kathryn deeper into the cave, leading her through semi-lit tunnels that had been carved out of whichever mountain they must be inside centuries ago. Occasionally she stopped to explore Kathryn further. Learning her body, sometimes with a bruising hand, sometimes with searching lips, sometimes with piercing teeth. 

While Kathryn had no idea where she was being led, she could tell B’Elanna clearly had a destination in mind as she moved through the tunnels of the simulated cave with ease.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Lieutenant Paris had both watched the Captain leave sickbay with the intention of going to the holodeck to help B’Elanna with her ‘issue.’ Both men continued to look at the closed door for several seconds before the doctor finally spoke.

“Well Lieutenant, from your conversation with the Captain, am I to believe that Lieutenant Torres harbors romantic feelings for our illustrious Captain?” 

Tom looked at the EMH with a half-smile on his face, “As the Captain said, this is just between us and doesn’t leave this room, correct?”

“Of course, Lieutenant.”

“From my observations, I believe they both harbor romantic feelings for each other,” Tom replied, using the Doctor’s choice of phrasing.

“Ah,” the EMH replied with slightly upturned lips.

After a few moments, the doctor called out, “Computer, continually monitor bio signs of Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Torres, send information to the Chief Medical Officer’s desk console.”

“Acknowledged,” came the reply.

The Doctor sat down at his desk and opened up the information and began scanning. Tom moved around, behind him to look at the information. “May I ask why? You haven’t become a peeping Tom have you?”

“On the contrary, Lieutenant,” the Doctor replied. “With your information, I am led to believe they will not just be having a chat. But, in fact, the most likely outcome between the Captain and Lieutenant Torres will be of an intimately sexual nature. I must monitor the situation.”

“That sounds like a peeping Tom.”

The Doctor sounded offended, if that was possible, as he continued. “The lieutenant has been presenting recently with very volatile emotions and unprovoked acts of aggression. While Captain Janeway is many things, Klingon is not one of them. There is a significantly high probability of the Captain becoming seriously injured in such a coupling if Ms. Torres is not able to reign in her baser instincts. It may be necessary for emergency transport.”

The look on Tom’s face was one of open concern. ‘Maybe, I should have let her send Chakotay,’ he thought. 

“The Captain can handle herself,” is what he said aloud, mainly to reassure himself.

Both men intently watched the interaction unfold in the bio-readings moving across the screen.

**=/\=**

B’Elanna led Kathryn by the arm through a maze of tunnels, her fingers gripping the other woman’s arm with bruising force. The way she clenched Kathryn’s arm and sporadically stopped to claim parts of her body clearly showed B’Elanna’s intent was to possess the other woman. This was not to be a romantic interlude of soft touches and gentle caresses. This was primal.

When they finally reached B’Elanna’s predetermined destination she shoved Kathryn halfway across the cavernous room. Kathryn landed hard against a raised cold, smooth stone surface, pain radiating from her left hip and knee. B’Elanna threw the torch into some kind of stone trough that ran all along the perimeter of the room. Whatever was in the trough immediately caught fire, engulfing the entire room in flames. The walls looked like they had been set aflame.

Kathryn looked around quickly, the room was empty, except for the stone dais she had landed against. Briefly, she wondered if B’Elanna had sent her to an altar. Were they about to desecrate a holographic version of a Klingon holy place? Was this a place for sacrifice? Was B’Elanna about to metaphorically sacrifice her to a Klingon deity? She didn’t know, she had no idea if this was a recreation of an actual place or the design of someone’s mind. 

B’Elanna was standing over Kathryn, urgently pushing her down on the table with such force it reverberated through her bones. Kathryn’s legs hung over the sides and B’Elanna moved between her knees. B’Elanna ran her hands down the front of Kathryn’s body before wrapping her hands around her hips with brutal force and pulling her into a more advantageous position. 

Kathryn looked up into B’Elanna’s wild eyes and reached towards her, but B’Elanna chose to ignore the other woman’s cue to come to her. Instead, she lay her blood-smeared hand on the woman’s sternum, pressing her firmly into the cold table. With her other hand, she quickly slid two fingers inside of Kathryn and used her thumb to press into her clit with a circular motion. B’Elanna made quick work of bringing Kathryn to orgasm and as the woman voiced her pleasure, B’Elanna took the hand from Kathryn’s sternum and pushed one of her legs to the side, opening her wide, until her knee nearly touched the table, exposing the creamy flesh of the inside of her thigh. B’Elanna ran her hand from Kathryn’s knee up the inside of her thigh and back down again, the fingers of her other hand still buried deep inside of her. 

B’Elanna’s touch was not meant to incite and Kathryn’s breathing became less irregular. Before the other woman had completely regained herself B’Elanna had her head between her legs, licking and sucking her thigh. She pulled her fingers out of Kathryn and started sliding her slick digits along the outside of her clitoris, lightly squeezing it between two fingers. B’Elanna’s ministrations picked up speed and force. Just as Kathryn, again, began to go over the edge B’Elanna bit down hard on the other woman’s inner thigh, drawing blood. Kathryn screamed in both pleasure and agony, clamping her thighs around B’Elanna’s head while managing to slam the back of her own head hard into the stone table she was laying on.

“Fuck,” slid from Kathryn’s lips as the pain of impact burst behind her eyes.

B’Elanna gave a small laugh at the expletive, the other woman’s pain a euphoric joy to her. 

She tried to move her mouth to Kathryn’s opening. Kathryn wouldn’t have it, she squeezed her thighs tightly around the other woman’s head, keeping B’Elanna’s mouth firmly against her thigh. All heavy breathing and panting, she let out, “No more... I need time... I can’t… Again … Not now.”

B’Elanna inhaled deeply, the smell of blood and arousal heavy in the air. The intermingled scents driving her desire for possession of the woman laid out before her even higher. She sucked and licked the bite on Kathryn’s thigh causing Kathryn to squirm.

B’Elanna worked her hands in between Kathryn’s thighs forcefully parting them, spreading her wide open with fingers and nails digging into her soft flesh. “You’ll get no mercy from me,” B’Elanna growled before sucking Kathyrn’s clit in between her teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom wasn’t sure exactly what he was looking at on the screen, but the third time several of the Captain’s readings spiked into the red and the console began to beep he became concerned for her. He cursed himself internally for suggesting the Captain be the one to go to the half-Klingon experiencing Pon Farr. He began to fidget. “Shouldn’t we get her out of there?” 

“Relax, Mr. Paris, Captain Janeway is fine.”

“How can you say that?” He demanded, his voice rising an octave. “Red is bad. Beeping is bad.”

“Lieutenant Paris,” the Doctor admonished. “While I can not be 100 percent positive without the more in-depth readings of a cortical monitor or visual evidence, I believe the Captain to be enjoying herself. Thoroughly.” 

“What?” Tom asked, not making the connection immediately.

The EMH cocked an eyebrow and waited for the dots to connect in the other man’s brain.

The EMH smiled as Tom flushed slightly. “Oh!”

“Mr. Paris, welcome to the wonderful world of the female human body.”

**=/\=**

Kathryn lay panting trying to take more air into her lungs. After several minutes, she pushed herself up on her elbows with some effort, she was spent. Multiple orgasms in quick succession, each one building on the last, left her languid and slightly uncoordinated. She stayed like that for several minutes, slowly taking deep breaths in an effort to center herself, as she studied the other woman. She silently observed B’Elanna, head still between her legs, hands still gripping her knees holding her legs widely and uncomfortably apart. B’Elanna whispered words of dominance and possession as she alternatively nuzzled Kathryn’s juice slicked mound and her bloodied thigh.

She sat up fully and quickly ran her fingers through B’Elanna’s hair. Taking a deep breath Kathryn tightly seized two fistfuls of the other woman’s hair, as she slowly let out her breath she forcibly pulled B’Elanna from between her thighs.

A frenzied growl escaped from deep within as B’Elanna forcefully shoved against Kathryn’s sternum with the heel of her hand, trying to force the other woman back down. Kathryn just wound her fingers deeper into B’Elanna’s hair, using her as leverage to stay upright. B’Elanna hit her, again, with more force, but Kathryn refused to acquiesce. She just pulled down harder on her hair, forcing B’Elanna’s face up to look at her. 

Kathryn pulled B’Elanna towards her by the hair until their lips met. She moved her newly freed leg between B’Elanna’s thighs as the kiss deepened. B’Elanna’s hands moved to Kathryn’s waist pulling her to rest against her thigh. Kathryn unwrapped the fingers of one hand from B’Elanna’s hair and moved her hand to the button of the other woman’s pants. In one swift movement she had the button undone, the zipper down and her hand inside her underwear; finally able to touch her where she wanted to most. All the while continuing to explore her mouth.

Kathryn’s analytical mind took everything in as she ran her fingers over B’Elanna’s clitoris for the first time—larger, more distended than a human female’s, it was prominent enough she hadn’t had to uncover it from its folds, from the sounds and movements coming from the other woman it was more sensitive, too. Maybe this was all due to the Pon Farr, she didn’t know what was normal for the woman in front of her.

B’Elanna had stopped trying to fight Kathryn. She was now fully focused on the woman’s fingers moving over her. She pushed herself towards Kathryn’s hand, moving her hips to put Kathryn’s fingers where she wanted them. Kathryn read all the signs B’Elanna was wordlessly giving her and quickly had the woman tumbling over the edge. B’Elanna ripped her mouth away from Kathryn’s and roared with the passion she felt. As the waves of orgasm continued to move over her she brought her mouth down on Kathryn’s shoulder and bit down.

Kathryn groaned in pain, pulling B’Elanna away from her by the hair. She could see her own blood on B’Elanna’s lips and teeth. Kathryn could see the frenzy in her eyes, but she could also see the calculation. B’Elanna was deciding on her next move. Kathryn tugged harder on B’Elanna’s hair, removing her hand from the other woman’s pants, and quickly used the hand to shove B’Elanna as she slid off the stone table.

“Enough!” she commanded, sounding more in control than she was.

Before B’Elanna had time to lay her hands on her, Kathryn extracted her hand from B’Elanna’s hair and moved out of her reach. B’Elanna let out a sound of frustration as she lunged for her Captain. Kathryn easily sidestepped B’Elanna and remained out of her grasp. 

“I said enough.”

“I’m not finished with you,” B’Elanna spat out in an angry, ragged breath.

“For now you are. Finish getting undressed,” the woman ordered, though she wondered just how commanding she looked while naked and smeared with both their blood.

B’Elanna began to comply, she toed out of her shoes and slid her pants over her hips letting them pool at her feet before stepping out of them. She bent down, Kathryn thought to remove her socks, instead, she picked up a boot and threw it at Kathryn, hitting her squarely between her breasts with the heel of the boot. The boot heel left a small gash and a trickle of fresh blood rolled down her body. B’Elanna’s nostrils flared and she was ready to lunge for Kathryn.

“Stop right there!” 

Then her voice softened and in a sort of sing-song voice, Kathryn intoned, “Just be a good girl and do as you're told. Now finish getting undressed.”

The condescending tone incited B’Elanna, as Kathryn knew it would. She needed time to regain her stamina and strength. She knew she couldn't handle B’Elanna’s continued onslaught to her senses. She needed to keep B'Elanna mentally off balance if she was to retain the upper hand and give herself time to recover. 

“Ql’yaH,” she shouted at Kathryn, but she finished getting undressed as she seethed. 

She finished by picking up her other boot and throwing it at Kathryn, this time only managing to graze Kathryn’s right shoulder. Hurling insults at her in both Klingon and Federation standard.

When B’Elanna looked at her she could see the approval and raw desire for her in Kathryn’s eyes. There was something else there as well, a ferocity 一 something almost feral 一 and B’Elanna shivered as the other woman began to stalk her.

B’Elanna instinctively took a step back as Kathryn approached. Kathryn suddenly left off her approach. She turned around, instead, and found B’Elanna’s boots, tossing them at the other woman’s feet. She pointed at the boots and nodded, “Go ahead, pick them up, they're the only thing in this place to throw” she smiled in such a way it appeared threatening. 

With a tilt of her chin, “Though I suppose if you’re going to throw things at me, I’ll have to recite poetry while you do it. That’s how this goes right? You throw things and insult me while I recite a love poem?"

Not waiting for an answer or a boot to be thrown, Kathryn began reciting the first thing that popped into her head. Moving around B'Elanna in a semi-circle, remaining out of her reach. “How you must have suffered getting accustomed to me, / My savage, solitary soul, my name that sends them all running. / So many times we have seen the morning star burn, kissing our eyes, / And over our heads the grey light unwind in turning fans.” 

Kathryn began to advance on B’Elanna, again, making her feel as if she was being stalked and herded. She had no ideas of what her Captain’s next move might be. Though she was sure the other woman had it all plotted out. She tried to get the upper hand and she moved towards Kathryn. The other woman just gave a piercing glare as she elegantly dodged B’Elanna’s grasp. 

B’Elanna threw a shoe at her head. She missed and Kathryn continued her recitation. 

"My words rained over you, stroking you. / A long time I have loved the sunned mother-of-pearl of your body / Until I even believe that you own the universe. /

I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains, bluebells / Dark hazels, and rustic baskets of kisses”

B’Elanna threw the other shoe. Kathryn caught it and threw it back at her in one motion, surprising B’Elanna and hitting her on the hip with it. 

“I want / To do with you what spring does with cherry trees” Kathryn finished her recitation as she sprang into action.

The Captain leaped on the Lieutenant, propelling her backward. Unprepared for such a bold attack, B’Elanna fell hard on the dais, her skull and left elbow making painful contact with stone. B’Elanna’s left arm was at an odd angle when Kathryn landed on top of her. She had her hands on B’Elanna pushing her shoulders painfully into the table. Kathryn’s knees landing on B’Elanna’s arms to immobilize her. There was the sickening sound of bones breaking as her left arm buckled under the pressure. 

B’Elanna roared. Kathryn thought she sounded more aroused than pained so she settled herself onto B’Elanna’s stomach, assuming the other woman would tell her if something was seriously wrong. B’Elanna bucked her hips frantically, trying to throw Kathryn off of her. Her need to possess her stronger than her need for her own release.

Kathryn pushed her shoulders down harder, forcing her chest wide. Kathryn sat and watched for a moment as B'Elanna wildly tried to buck her off, all the while throwing verbal insults at her. 

“Such a mouth, B’Elanna,” she said as she leaned over her, pressing her lips to her mouth. The kiss was slow and unsatisfying for both women. B’Elanna tried to change the pace, tried to make the kiss deeper and more hurried; Kathryn would not let her. 

Kathryn was in control now.

“You will be mine, Kathryn,” she growled, ripping her lips from Kathryn’s, still trying to buck her off.

Kathryn took the other woman’s chin in her hand, painfully squeezing and forcing B’Elanna to look at her. Kathryn brought her lips to B’Elanna’s once more, this time with a kiss meant to possess. Kathryn sucked B’Elanna’s lower lip into her mouth and bit down until she tasted blood. 

“No, you will be mine,” Kathryn commanded, as she moved her hand from B’Elanna’s chin and placed it around her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

There was more red and more beeping, but Tom wasn’t concerned until the EMH looked at it with concern.

“What’s wrong? Those are B’Elanna’s reading, right?”

“Correct, Mr. Paris. Lieutenant Torres’ heart rate and blood pressure have dropped below normal parameters,” The Doctor looked at Tom’s face and uncharacteristically tried to reassure him. “Nothing to concern ourselves about, yet. It could just be a momentary drop.”

“What exactly should we worry about?” 

“Prolonged low readings of either heart rate or blood pressure. That could indicate impaired breathing, internal bleeding, or shock. Lack of movement in the biosigns, that would signal the possibility of unconsciousness. Cessation of the heartbeat would be an indication of death.”

What do you mean death!?” Tom bellowed. _What the hell have I gotten the Captain into?_

“Not to worry, very unlikely.” The EMH said. “Though I do find it very interesting that it appears Lieutenant Torres is in some distress and not Captain Janeway.”

Before he even finished his sentence, B’Elanna’s readings shot in the other direction. Now the console was blinking and beeping due to increased heart rate and blood pressure. “I told you, nothing to worry about.”

Tom was not comforted.

=/\=

Kathryn kept her hand around B’Elanna’s neck, squeezing the veins along both sides until her own heart rate slowed and she had recovered sufficiently. She figured she was as ready as she would ever be for B’Elanna to take control again. The prospect of B’Elanna’s continued dominance over her sent a thrill through her body.

“B’Elanna, stop fighting me on this,” Kathryn said. “Let me touch you.”

She continued to buck wildly as she spit out, “No, I will claim you as my mate.”

Kathryn leaned over her, placing a hand on each side of the woman’s head as she moved her knees off B’Elanna’s arms to rest firmly pressed against the other woman’s sides.

Her left hand had landed in a small pool of B’Elanna blood. “B’Elanna your head is bleeding,” concern evident in her voice.

"It’s nothing,” she bit out, lifting her head to capture Kathryn’s lips with her own.

“Head wounds always bleed more than you think they should,” she said as their lips broke apart. 

She tried to use her newly freed hands to move Kathryn down her body and groaned in pain when she tried to use her broken arm. She changed her tactic and instead bucked her hips and used her right arm to move Kathryn until the woman rested on her pelvis. 

B’Elanna immediately found Kathryn’s center with her fingers and started moving her fingers against her clitoris. B’Elanna rocked her hips against Kathryn and Kathryn met her rhythm with her own, Kathryn once again felt the heat of her impending orgasm flow through her. Kathryn moved her hands to B’Elanna’s shoulders and then to her breasts, leaving blood everywhere her bloodied hand touched. B’Elanna continued to manipulate her body with her fingers until Kathryn cried out as her orgasm crashed into her.

B’Elanna quickly used her one good arm to roll them over. She moved one of her legs between Kathryn’s and pressed herself into Kathryn’s thigh. She pressed herself against Kathryn, sliding her center along the other woman’s thigh as Kathryn rocked herself against her. Building momentum as her orgasm began making its way to the surface. Kathryn was using her hands to touch her everywhere she could reach. She looked into B’Elanna’s eyes as she stroked her cheeks with her fingers. They continued to rock against each other as Kathryn used her thumbs to caress the ridges of B’Elanna’s forehead. 

“You are so damn beautiful,” she whispered, still moving her thumbs along her forehead.

It was the first pretty thing either of them had said and it sent B’Elanna over the edge. She pressed her thigh more firmly against Kathryn. Soon B’Elanna’s cries of pleasure were met by Kathryn’s.

Kathryn quickly worked a hand between their bodies, sliding two fingers inside B’Elanna. Burying her fingers as deep inside her as she could before she began stroking B’Elanna’s inner walls. The palm of Kathryn’s hand brushed against her clit. Kathryn was unrelenting, stroking her with as much force as she could muster. B’Elanna was panting and squirming and Kathryn continued her onslaught. Her next orgasm hit her like an explosion. She threw her head back and gave a ferocious roar as she continued to move against Kathryn.

B’Elanna’s head came forward, Kathryn heard her say, “Forever,” before she felt her teeth sink into her cheek, just as another wave of pleasure washed over her. This time she barely felt the bite through the orgasmic haze.

They stayed like that for some time as they both came back down. B’Elanna finally had to move off of Kathryn, the pain in her arm becoming too much. She rolled to her right and onto her back next to Kathryn. She reached for Kathryn’s hand and held it in her own.

“Wow,” was all B’Elanna was capable of saying, she was beginning to feel pain radiating from several different parts of her body.

“That’s one way to put it,” Kathryn answered, squeezing B’Elanna’s hand. 

Kathryn hurt everywhere. She wondered if there was anywhere B’Elanna hadn’t bit her.

They continued to lay side by side until they heard the Doctor’s voice.

  
  


=/\=

“I believe they are finished, their breathing and heart rates are slightly elevated, neither one of them is moving,” the doctor said to Tom before tapping his commbadge. “Doctor to Holodeck One.”

Both men left the Doctor’s office and moved into the main sickbay area. Both grabbed tricorders and the Doctor grabbed a hypospray as they waited for a response. 

“Go ahead, Doctor,” Captain Janeway responded softly, not sounding quite like herself.

“Will you and Lieutenant Torres require transport to sickbay?” he asked, not sounding as brusque as he normally did.

Tom moved over to the sickbay’s emergency transporter controls as he heard the Doctor’s question.

There was a moment of silence before she responded. “Yes, please, Doctor.”

“Standby for transport.”

“There will be no standing,” Tom heard the captain say, sarcasm evident in her voice, before initiating the emergency site-to-site transport.

“At least, she still has her sense of humor,” Tom said as the two women materialized on separate biobeds.


	6. Chapter 6

When the transport was initiated notifications were sent to the command, ops, and security stations. Chakotay, Tuvok, and Kim simultaneously checked the computer’s records to see who was transported. All three men received the information and looked at each other in unison. 

“I’ll be in sickbay,” Chakotay said, standing up and moving towards the lift. “Lieutenant Tuvok, you have the bridge.”

“Yes, Commander,” Tuvok replied, quickly clearing the data from his station so the crew member taking his place would be unable to retrieve it.

Tuvok stopped briefly at Ensign Kim’s station on his way to the command chair. In a low voice, meant only for the two of them, “Erase the transport from your console, it will remain logged in the sickbay logs only. I trust I do not need to remind you of the repercussions of discussing this with others who do not already have knowledge of the situation?”

“I need no reminder, sir,” Harry replied.

“Very well, Ensign,” Tuvok said as he made his way to the command chair.

Harry took note of who initiated the site-to-site transport before deleting the transport from his station logs. He wouldn’t be breaking any rules by talking to Tom about it. After all, he was the one who transported Captain Janeway and B’Elanna out of the holodeck and to sickbay. After the bite B’Elanna had taken out of Tom yesterday, he was sure there was a good story.

Unfortunately, Crewman O’Donnell was in transporter room two and he saw the same notification come across the screen before Harry had deleted the record. O’Donnell did not have the bridge team's sense of discretion. He immediately informed Susan Nicoletti of what had just happened.

=/\=

As soon as they materialized the Doctor headed towards the Captain and Tom went to B’Elanna’s bedside. Tom quickly looked over both women and was scared as hell. They didn’t look liked they’d been having sex, they looked like they had been battling each other to the death. Both women had blood smeared across their bodies. 

Tom was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard B’Elanna say, “My head hurts.”

He looked down at her face just as her eyes closed and she became still. “B’Elanna!” he yelped in concern as he quickly ran a tricorder over her. “Doctor, I think she’s lost consciousness.”

The EMH had started cataloging the Captain’s injuries as soon as he reached her bedside. “Internal injuries include a slight concussion, bruised sternum, left side labral tear, and a left leg meniscal tear. External injuries include a laceration and an open bite wound on the right cheek, open wounds caused by bites on the left side between neck and shoulder…” he stopped when he heard Tom’s exclamation and moved to B’Elanna’s side, tricorder already giving him the information he would need. 

Tom went to get blankets for the two women as they were both naked. But, just then Nicoletti came in calling for the doctor. He rushed towards the door to sickbay in hopes of blocking the woman’s view of the biobed. “Out!” he yelled at her. As he reached her, he started pushing her out the door. 

It was too late, Nicoletti had seen the Captain and B’Elanna and was standing there in shock. ‘What the hell is going on?’ she wondered. Tom got her in the hallway and asked her what the problem was. 

“I was looking for something for a headache, but it can wait,” she said, “You should get back in there,” she added before leaving.

Tom returned to sickbay and asked if B’Elanna was okay. 

“Lieutenant Torres will be fine, Mister Paris. I have repaired the cranial damage.”

Tom flicked his eyes towards that Captain, wondering how she’d managed to overpower B’Elanna enough to inflict that kind of injury. The captain was watching the Doctor treat his other patient with concern written on her features. Tom noticed Janeway’s state of undress and once again went to retrieve blankets for the women.

The Doctor began cataloging the array of injuries B’Elanna had received. “External bruising to the neck congruent with strangulation, separation of the acromioclavicular joint, scratches to the right forearm congruent with a physical altercation with a humanoid—” The doctor stopped his examination of injuries when the doors to sickbay opened, again.

“Report,” Commander Chakotay demanded as he entered and saw the captain and chief engineer lying on biobeds naked and covered with a significant amount of blood.

Chakotay quickly looked over B'Elanna's injures before his eyes landed on the Captain's naked form. He took in Janeway's injures more slowly, mentally cataloging every injury he saw.

“Commander, there is nothing to report.” The EMH replied.

Chakotay looked at the Doctor as if he’d lost his mind. “Look at the two of them,” he gestured towards both women with his hands. “How can there be nothing to report?”

“Commander this is not ship’s business. As such, I am bound by doctor/patient confidentiality. As I said I have nothing to report.”

During the Doctor and Commander’s exchange, Tom had covered the Captain’s body with a blanket. She nodded a thank you to the lieutenant before, holding the blanket to her chest, she sat up. “Commander, a word.”

Chakotay moved to the side of the Captain’s bed as Tom moved away and joined the Doctor at B’Elanna’s side. Tom was still within ear-shot and listened to the conversation. He figured there was no way the Commander wasn't going to piss the Captain off. This was going to be one of those times where Chakotay's overprotectiveness of Kathryn or his jealousy—or both—trumped his common sense and his skills for self-preservation. 

Chakotay quickly scanned what he could still see of Janeway’s body. He noted several bite marks, the beginnings of several bruises, and the blood. With everything that had happened the day before, he had a clear picture of what he thought was going on. His anger rose in him, not just at the thought of Kathryn putting herself in danger but also, at the thought of her being intimate with someone besides him. “Kathryn, what were you thinking?” he asked without thought.

Kathryn's eyes shot dagger's at him, "What the Captain does with her personal time, is not the Commander's concern." Keep it professional, she thought. She didn't want to have a personal conversation with Chakotay in front of Paris.

"When two members of the crew show up in sickbay looking the way you do," Chakotay countered. "It becomes my business. Even if one of those people is the Captain."

“Lieutenant Torres had an unresolved problem, and she and I were solving it,” she stated matter of factly.

“This is the result of the two of you resolving a problem?” With a look of incredulity on his face, he continued, "Kathryn, we could have found another way. There was no need for you to put yourself in such a situation."

"Chakotay, I did this the way I wanted." Janeway forestalled any other comments by continuing. “The issue should be resolved now. You and I are going to leave it at that.

"If the Commander feels it's necessary to officially document this incident as a possible assault and investigate it, that is his prerogative. The Captain has nothing more to say on the matter; it is a personal matter and has been resolved.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but the look on the Captain’s face stopped him in his tracks. “Am I understood, Commander?”

' _Ouch,'_ thought Tom from across the room. Listening to Janeway shut down Chakotay's personal inquest by refusing to set aside the Captain had been painful, even for him. He could only imagine how it felt to Chakotay.

“Yes, Captain.”

“Very well, then you’re dismissed.”

“Aye, Captain,” he said as he turned around and quickly left. He understood what B’Elanna’s problem had been, what he was having trouble with was the fact Janeway had helped her solve it.

Upon Chakotay’s exit, the Doctor continued his examination of B’Elanna’s injuries, “Left limb contains a broken radius and ulna, and an occult radial head fracture. Bite mark on the right wrist and an open wound consistent with a bite on the right palm.”

The Doctor looked over to Janeway, “She must have been in some pain.”

“She didn’t say,” was all Janeway said in return. ‘I did all of that to her?’ she thought. ‘How had it gotten so out of control?’

The Doctor moved back to the captain’s side and finished his exam. “External bruises on the neck, breasts, hips and inside thighs, along with an open wound on the inside right thigh consistent with a bite.” 

The Doctor looked down at his patient, “How are you feeling, Captain?”

“Sore and tired.”

“Lieutenant Paris, why don’t you work on cleaning up Lieutenant Torres, while I help the Captain.”

With a nod to the Doctor, Tom set to work on B’Elanna. The Doctor helped the Captain off the biobed and to the sonic shower situated in a small alcove in the corner of sickbay. When she was finished he helped her back to the bed and started running a dermal regenerator over her wounds.

“Leave it,” Kathryn said as he moved the instrument to her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Captain?”

“Leave that one how it is,” she said again. “Just clean it and bandage it.”

Tom had to smile at Kathryn’s insistence on the mark remaining. She might not be able to bear B’Elanna’s mark on her cheek, but she could keep one that would be covered by her uniform.

When the doctor was finished with the Captain he handed her a sickbay gown to put on and moved to B’Elanna to knit the broken bones in her arm. Once her injuries were healed, the Doctor and Tom worked together to put a gown on her. “She’ll come around on her own in a couple of hours.”

The Doctor moved to his office to add the information to his patients’ medical records. Kathryn called Tom over to her bedside.

“I’m sorry, Captain,” he said earnestly. “I didn’t realize what I was getting you into.”

“Tom, it's fine. I’m fine,” she placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “B’Elanna probably won’t see it this way, but thank you for looking out for her. Anyway, I called you over to ask for your opinion.”

“On what?”

“We both know how B’Elanna can be. How long should I give her before I demand she talk to me about this?”

“That’s a tough one. Long enough to process it, but not so long she works herself into a frenzy about it. It’s a fine line and I’m not sure where the line is.”

“Either way, I suppose, I should expect an argument and a lot of self-flagellation on B’Elanna’s part.”

“Most likely.”

=/\=

O’Donnell found Nicoletti in engineering. “What’d you find out about Torres and Janeway?” 

“I’m not sure,” she answered. “Did you hear all the talk about the Chief biting Paris yesterday on the planet? And the gossip about Vorik?”

“Yes, why?”

“Well, to me it looked like the two of them had beat the hell out of each other. And the Captain looked like she’d been bitten on the cheek.”

“A fight? Like with fists? Torres and Captain Janeway? No way—” O’Donnell stopped mid-sentence. “Wait. Don't Klingons bite during sex?”

“From what I've heard, yes. Yes, they do,” Nicoletti smiled. “And they were both naked when I got to sickbay. If that’s what happened, it must have been some pretty intense, angry sex—they were both covered in blood. Crazy thing is, the Chief seemed to be worse off than the Captain. Whatever went on, it looked like Janeway bested Torres.”

“Damn.”

“I hope it was sex. Torres has been mooning after the Captain forever and she deserves to get the girl. I was beginning to think Torres was finally going to give in and settle for Paris.”

  
  


=/\=

“Wildman to Kim”

“Kim here. Go ahead”

“Harry I need your help. I have scheduled holodeck time right now, but there’s a security lockout on the doors, but according to the computer no one’s inside.”

“I’ll be right there, Kim out.” He immediately tapped his badge again. “Kim to Paris.”

“Paris here.”

“Hey Paris, we have a problem. B’Elanna put a security lock on the holodeck. It’s still engaged. Samantha is looking to get in.”

“Will you be able to get in or are we going to need Tuvok?”

“I think I can do it.”

“I’ll meet you down there. Don’t start until I get there. Sam can’t go in there. Paris out.”

Paris quickly got dressed and pulled a duffel bag off the floor in his closet, dumping the contents onto his bed. He grabbed the bag and headed out the door.

When he got to the holodeck Sam and Harry were standing at the door. “Hey Sam,” Tom beamed at her. “I’m really sorry about this. If you want, you can have my slot. It’s tomorrow. I’m afraid this might take up most of your allotted time.”

“Thanks, Tom. I really appreciate that.”

“Not a problem, we’ll talk to you later.” As Samantha headed down the corridor, Tom turned to Harry. “Okay, buddy, get this door open, pronto.”

It took Harry about 10 minutes to override B’Elanna’s lockout. When they stepped inside Tom immediately called for the computer to seal the door again and asked for increased lighting.

“Why not just end the program?” Harry asked.

“Call it morbid curiosity.”

“You transported the Captain and B’Elanna out of here. What happened?”

“I’m not at liberty to discuss it.”

Tom chose to follow the flickering torch lights into the cave. With the increased light, it was easy to see. The pair quickly came across the majority of the women’s clothing. Tom put his duffel bag on the floor and unzipped it. “Throw everything in here, I’ll sort it out later.”

Harry picked up a tank top that was ripped in half. Tom held up a bra that had been ripped apart. Harry looked at it in awe. “I’m guessing this is the Captain’s.” Tom quipped.

Harry grabbed a red-shouldered jacket and a tattered turtleneck with the telltale four pips. “These are the captain’s for sure,” he said as he stuffed them in the bag. 

They finished putting all the clothing in the bag and continued further into the cave. By following the lit torches it didn’t take Tom and Harry long to make it to the cavernous room with the stone dais. Harry moved into the room. “Holy shit! There’s blood all over this thing,” he said as he looked down at the stone dais in the center of the room. 

Tom picked up the rest of the clothing from the floor while Harry continued to stare at the stone table. With everything stuffed into his duffel, Tom called for the computer to end the program. They were standing on the holodeck grid now. 

Harry turned to Tom, “Let me see if I’ve got all the pieces. Yesterday Vorik transported down to that planet and locked us out of transporter controls. There was talk of Vorik going through some crazy Vulcan thing and B’Elanna had something to do with it, maybe even caught the weird Vulcan thing from him. Yesterday, B’Elanna bit you while down on the planet. Everybody is very hush-hush about all of it. Now today, B’Elanna was acting all weird while we had breakfast. The Captain and B’Elanna were in this holodeck together, naked and bloodied. They needed emergency transport to sickbay. And I heard someone saw the Captain in sickbay and they said it looked like she had been bitten on the face. Klingons tend to bite when they are claiming a mate."

He finished listing all the facts he was aware of, awe in his voice.“Do I have it all?” Harry asked.

“I think so”

“So, Tom, exactly what kind of weird Vulcan-induced-Klingon-Human sex was going on in here?”

Tom couldn’t help himself, he busted out laughing. “I’m sure it was the best kind.”

“B’Elanna and Captain Janeway, huh?”

“Again, I’m not at liberty to say. But, I think your deductions sounded spot-on, Harry,” Tom clapped the ensign on the back as they turned towards the door.

The pair exited the holodeck and Tom initiated a level 3 biohazard cleaning of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

When B’Elanna awoke, she was alone in sickbay. The Doctor noticed her stirring from his office and came out to greet her. “Good to see you awake, Lieutenant. How are you feeling?”

“Ok, I guess. My arm is a little sore,” she replied, still feeling groggy. 

“Yes,” he said as he ran a tricorder over her. “You broke your arm in several places. It should be completely healed soon, but a little tender for a couple of more days.” 

He completed his scan and put away the tricorder. “Everything appears to be within normal parameters. If you don’t use the arm for the rest of the day, I will release you to quarters.”

“Where’s Captain Janeway?” she asked.

“I released her several hours ago. She’s no worse for wear.”

The Doctor handed her the clean clothes Tom had brought by earlier for her. She noticed it was what she was wearing in the holodeck.

=/\=

“Come,” Kathryn said when the door to her quarters chimed.

Tom entered carrying a duffel bag. “Harry and I cleaned up the holodeck.”

“Harry was there?” she replied, noticeably uncomfortable at the thought of the ensign being present for the aftermath of her encounter with B’Elanna.

“Yeah, he’d been called down there because of the security lockout. He called me because he knew I’d transported the two of you out of there.

“Anyway,” he continued, opening his bag. “Here’s your stuff, I just recycled the things that weren’t salvageable.”

He pulled her clothes out of the bag and set them on her table. “Captain, may I speak freely?”

“At this point, by all means, go for it?”

“It’s all over the ship. The transport to sickbay. What the two of you looked like in sickbay. People have been talking to each other and have been connecting the dots, they’ve come up with a fairly accurate picture. I just thought you should know.”

Kathryn didn’t know what to think, she didn’t even know where she stood with B’Elanna and her crew already knew the gist of what had happened. “Tell me, what are my crew’s thoughts on the matter?”

“Depends on who you ask. Most of engineering have known forever that their Chief had a thing for you. Some of them even suspected you had a thing for her. So, in Lieutenant Carey’s words, It’s about goddamn time.”

Kathryn gave a small crooked smile at that.

“Now if you ask Security, they’re more interested in why it seemed B’Elanna was in worse shape than you. In Ayala’s words, Who needs a phaser when you’ve got Janeway to beat the shit out of everybody.” 

Kathryn let out a real laugh at Tom’s words.

“Everyone seems okay with it, nobody’s mentioned anyone preaching about rules or regs, or preferential treatment. I think you're okay on that front.”

Kathryn moved closer to Tom. “I’m just going to drop the whole I’m the Captain and you’re under my command thing for a minute. Are you okay with that?”

“Definitely.”

She stood on tiptoes and kissed Tom on the cheek. “Thank you, Tom. From start to finish you’ve been a huge help. I appreciate what you’ve done.”

“You’re welcome, Kathryn,” using her first name for the first time, “If you need anything else, all you have to do is ask.” 

“Only when we’re alone,” she smiled, Tom knew she was talking about the use of her name.

“Noted,” he smiled in return. “You should also know, B’Elanna has been released from sickbay."

“Already!? I haven’t even figured out my approach, yet. This could all easily go terribly wrong,” her nervousness over the impending conversation she would need to have with B'Elanna was palatable.

“Let’s see if I can help,” he asked, trying to call her nerves, as he led her over to sit on the couch. He'd never seen Janeway look so unsure about anything. “First, I need to know what you want the outcome to be.”

“First, I want her to stop thinking I did this because I’m the Captain and I viewed it as part of my job. And I want her to understand, really understand that I’m not put off by her Klingon side, that I don’t think she needs to hide that side of her. All those things she hates about herself because she views them as too Klingon, they’re all part of what makes her her, and she’s absolutely lovely.”

“Okay, the first part will be easy. The second part, that will be a work in progress for a while." Tom asked the next question, not because he didn't know the answer, but to make sure Kathryn knew the answer. "Now was this a one-and-done or a that was fun let’s do this again sometime or a let’s see where this thing takes us sort of thing?”

“Let’s see where this thing takes us,” she answered, though she could not believe she was having this conversation with a member of her crew.

“Okay, I’ve got half a plan. I’m going to go talk to B’Elanna. You just wait here for her to come to you.”

“Wait a minute. What are you planning to say to her?”

“Not sure, I’m going to wing it. But I do know, she’s probably pissed as hell at me right now for sending you to the holodeck. I know B’Elanna. She hates her Klingon side, and she’s probably never been more Klingon than she was on the holodeck today. And now she’ll be embarrassed that someone she really cares about saw her in such a fully Klingon state.

“I’ll let her yell at me for a while. She can blow off some of the steam. I’ll say some things about you. 

"I’ll prep her for a real conversation with you. Make sure she’s ready to listen, instead of ready for a fight.”

“Basically, you’re going to go start a fight with a Klingon with no real plan.”

“Yeah, basically,” he agreed. “But, it’ll work. I’m working on my angle right now.”

Tom jumped up off the couch and headed for the door. “I’m putting my entire future in your hands. Don’t fuck it up.”

Tom turned around and grinned, “No pressure there.”

“None at all.”

"One more piece of advice about B'Elanna before I leave," he started. "Don't pull rank on her."

"Tom that's impossible, I'm the Captain."

"If it's related to ships business that's one thing, that's fine she'll expect it. In fact, I think B'Elanna would be really irritated with you if she thought you were cutting her slack because of a relationship. I heard the way you spoke with Chakotay in sickbay. You didn't want to have the conversation your 'friend' wanted to have, so you pulled rank and made him talk to the Captain instead of Kathryn."

Kathryn didn't say anything. She knew he was right, she often pulled rank with Chakotay when he tried to discuss things she didn't want to talk about, or things would become uncomfortable. She kept doing it because he kept letting her. 

"B'Elanna's not Chakotay," he continued. "You might get lucky and get away with it one time. But most likely she'll yell, throw things and walk out. But she won't come back."

Tom turned towards the door and moved into censor range, as the door opened he turned around to face her. With a grin on his face, he said, "Time to go start a fight with a Klingon. Wish me luck."

Kathryn smiled after him.

=/\=

Tom found B’Elanna in deflector control, swearing and bashing her hyperspanner against various inanimate objects. She didn’t appear in the best mood to try to start a conversation with. Of course, he knew he’d find her like this before he got here. It was time to pick a fight, so she could let out her rage. Hopefully, then she’d be ready to listen.

“I was told you were in here re-aligning the dish,” Tom started. “If I recall the textbook correctly, this is not how it’s done.”

“Get out! Or the next thing I hit will be your face,” she growled.

“Come on, B’Elanna,” he chided. “There’s no need for that.”

“Leave now, I have work to get done.”

“Routine re-alignment is not the Chief’s job. You’re hiding.”

“I am not hiding,” she said defensively. “I do not hide.”

“Liar. You’re hiding from Janeway,” It was time to take some jabs at her and piss her off. “You know she won’t come down here while you’re working to have a personal conversation.”

“The Captain and I don’t need to have a personal conversation,” she said pointedly. “And neither do we, so get out.”

“You can’t be serious,” he gaffed. “You don’t think the two of you should talk about it?”

“Nothing to talk about,” she said as she continued to work, refusing to look at him. “Janeway was just doing her duty, as the Captain. End of story.”

“I could be wrong, but I don't think participating in Pon Farr falls under the heading of  _ Captain’s Duties _ .”

“You PetaQ,” she yelled, whirling around to face him. 

She threw the hyperspanner at him. It hit the wall behind him. He knew if she had wanted it to it would have hit him squarely between the eyes. She had meant to miss. ‘Probably so she can use her fist,’ he concluded to himself.

“Why did you send her? Why, Tom? Did you get some kind of perverse pleasure out of it?” she demanded. “You should have stayed out of it. You should have let me handle it.”

“I was trying to help.”

“Help... Help! How was tricking the Captain into going to the holodeck helpful?” She nearly yelled at him. “It sounds more like one of your juvenile pranks. A prank that ended very badly.”

“Wait a minute. I didn’t trick her into doing anything. She wanted to go.”

B’Elanna deflated, “How could you do that to me, Tom?”

Tom was finding it hard to believe her anger had already petered out. Usually, B’Elanna could rage for an hour or more, if she was really mad and someone would engage with her. Now she just sounded sad and defeated.

“B’Elanna,” he said softly, moving towards her cautiously.

When she didn’t make a move to attack him, he continued, “I know how you feel about her.”

B’Elanna looked up at him, “It doesn’t matter how I feel about her. Not anymore.”

Tom continued, “And I know how she feels about you. I figured it was what you both would want.”

“Why she would want!” her anger flared slightly at his statement. “How could she have wanted to be attacked by a Klingon? How could she have wanted any of that? You saw what I did to her! She’ll never be able to look at me again and not see a Klingon.”

“I saw what you both did to each other, it wasn’t a one-sided event. She could have sent a security team in there, locked you in the brig until the doctor figured something out, but she didn’t. She went in there knowing full well what would happen. She wanted to be there—for you.”

“How could she have wanted that? Why would she let me do that to her?”

Tom tried to break through her disgust with how fully her Klingon nature had been displayed in such an intimate way. “She wanted to be there for you. She  _ still  _ wants to be there for you."

B'Elanna didn't say a thing.

“And let me be clear, you’re wrong about her. She doesn’t just see a Klingon and she won’t just see a Klingon from now on. She sees you. Kathryn Janeway sees all of you. And she likes you, Klingon side and all.”

B’Elanna could not—would not—believe Kathryn had any real interest in her. She was sure the only interest Janeway had in her was captainly interest, no matter what had happened earlier. “Yeah, she thinks I’m an amazing engineer. She told me herself, today on the holodeck.”

“Could you stop with the self-loathing for just a minute and listen to me?”

She gave him a menacing look and he was certain if she could have gotten away with it she would have killed him right there. But, she didn’t say anything. “This isn’t about your engineering skills. She thinks you’re an amazing person. Period. You need to talk to her.”

“Whatever, that’s the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth. As long as I’m capable of keeping her engines up and running, she doesn't give a shit about me.”

Tom was finding her to be absolutely infuriating. Why couldn’t she see what was right in front of her face? How was it even possible she didn’t see Janeway’s true interest in her?

“Fine, have it your way. Don’t talk to her,” he finally said. “But, I think you should know she kept it.”

“Kept what?” she had no clue what he was talking about.

He played his figurative Ace of Spades to win the game. “Your mark,” he said matter-of-factly, “Kathryn Janeway kept your mark on her shoulder. She wouldn’t let the doctor remove it.”

B’Elanna stared at Tom in shock. He let his words sink in for a minute. 

“However you feel about what happened. It meant something to her,” he finished and then walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

The Captain stood outside of the Commander’s quarters. She’d been thinking about what Tom said. About the way she had treated him in sickbay. He didn’t deserve her treatment of him. Kathryn knew how he felt about her, he’d told her not all that long ago. And when she chose not to change the nature of their relationship, he’d put his feelings aside and remained by her side—as her friend.

She rang the chime and was admitted immediately. She walked in and let the door close behind her. “Hi,” was all she managed, she felt terrible and didn’t want to have this conversation, though she knew she had to.

Chakotay looked up at her, putting his PADD down on the table in front of him, he didn’t smile at her and his eyes looked weary. “Captain,” he acknowledged, motioning her towards the couch.

She took note of the use of her title, he was still upset with her. She sat on the couch and faced him. “I won’t stay long, I just want to—,” she stopped and let out a sigh. “Tom Paris said I pulled rank on you in sickbay. That you wanted to talk to your friend and I made you talk to the Captain.”

Chakotay looked at her intently, “Yes, you did.”

“And I’ve done it in the past. And I’m sorry for doing it to you. It’s a convenient way to get out of conversations that make me uncomfortable. Sickbay wasn’t the place to have the conversation you wanted to have, but I could have handled it in a way that would have taken your feelings into consideration, instead of just my own.”

“Thank you,” Chakotay smiled, a real smile, dimples and all.

He continued with a chuckle, “You’re telling me you came to these realizations after a conversation with Tom Paris?”

“Actually, I came to them during the conversation,” she smiled, feeling lighter. “If you still want to, we can have the conversation you wanted to have now.”

Chakotay moved to sit next to Kathryn on the coach. “Kathryn, why would you put yourself in such a situation? Surely, someone else could have gone.”

“I wanted to be the one to help her,” Kathryn admitted. “I didn’t want it to be someone else.”

Chakotay remembered Kathryn’s words in sickbay.  _ ‘I did this the way I wanted.’ _

When Chakotay didn’t say anything, she continued, “I wanted it to be me and when Tom told me B’Elanna would choose me, I went.”

Chakotay felt a horrible weight settle on his chest as he came to the realization Kathryn had gone as herself. She hadn’t viewed it as her duty to help a member of her crew. She had feelings for B’Elanna that ran deeper than those of a Captain for a crewmember. He still found he needed the confirmation of her telling him, so he asked, “You didn’t go as her Captain?”

Kathryn knew what this was doing to Chakotay. She felt awful for doing this to him. But he needed to know and she wanted it to come from her. She looked into Chakotay’s eyes, “I didn’t go as her Captain.”

=/\=

B’Elanna finished the re-alignment—only because she’d told her engineering staff she was going to do it—and contemplated Tom’s revelation. She couldn’t understand why she would have wanted to keep the mark; why she wouldn’t have just wanted to forget it all. How was it possible the Captain wasn’t as disgusted by her Klingon side as she was?

Finally, she allowed herself to really think about what had happened during their encounter.

_ I want it to be me. _

She had known what was going to happen and she wanted to be there.

Then B’Elanna realized the first real bite had come from Kathryn. She brushed her fingers over the palm the other woman had bitten. Kathryn had bitten her and then tasted her blood. There had been no revulsion in the act, she had done it in earnest.

_ Don’t hold back. I want all of you…  _ and then  _ I trust you. _

The Captain really did see all of her. She hadn’t gone into it with blinders on. She knew what B’Elanna was capable of doing and she trusted her to not seriously hurt her. She had known when B’Elanna had started to hold back and let her know she wanted every part of her.

Kathryn had willingly given herself over to B’Elanna. B’Elanna had vivid recollections of Kathryn’s face, the way her body had bloomed under her touch, the sounds that had emanated from Kathryn during her pleasure.

She remembered the pleasure Kathryn had taken in the sight of her naked body. And how she’d played the game of Klingon mating. She played the game to near perfection, inflaming and inciting both B’Elanna’s anger and passion. She had lovingly encouraged B’Elanna’s Klingon nature.

_ No, you will be mine. _

Kathryn had claimed her. Had taken great pleasure in claiming her. There had been no hesitation or doubt in any of Kathryn’s actions.

_ You are so damn beautiful. _

Those words, along with the soft caress along her forehead ridges had been her undoing. Kathryn had said the words with such honesty and wonder, B’Elanna had fallen apart.

It was the middle of the night, but she needed to see her now.

=/\=

It took several minutes for Captain Janeway to acknowledge the chiming of her door. She’d finally given up on B’Elanna coming to see her. She’d been asleep when B’Elanna had decided she needed to talk to her.

“I’ll be right out,” B’Elanna heard from the other room.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was so late. This can wait until tomorrow,” she said as she entered the Captain’s private domain.

“Stay, please,” she said as she moved into the room while tying her robe around her waist. “I’d like you to stay.”

B’Elanna looked toward her Captain and her breath caught in her chest. She looked so unlike the unreadable Captain she saw every day. Kathryn’s face was open and expressive; she could see both hope and trepidation clearly. B’Elanna realized the Captain was unsure of herself in this moment.

“Okay,” was all she said, unsure of what she wanted to say.

B’Elanna realized she didn’t want to say anything. She wanted to see something. She moved toward the Captain. Kathryn watched her approach with hopeful eyes; ‘she doesn’t seem upset,’ she thought.

B’Elanna stood silently in front of her for a moment before reaching out and placing a hand on Kathryn’s left shoulder. She lightly moved her finger over the fabric, it was soft and smooth under her fingertips. She moved her hand under the robe as Kathryn stood quietly watching her. She could feel a bandage and she slid the robe from her shoulder so she could see it. The strap of her nightgown lay across the bandage and she slid it off her shoulder before removing the protective barrier. She needed to see with her own eyes that the mark was in fact there.

B’Elanna sucked in a breath as she looked at the mark, red and slightly swollen, just starting to scab over. She looked up and studied Kathryn’s face, Kathryn stared back at her—willing her to speak.

“Why did you keep it?”

“Because I couldn’t keep the one on my cheek,” she answered. “And I wanted to keep it.”

“Why would you have ever wanted to keep it?”

“Oh, B’Elanna,” she said as she reached up to cup the other woman’s chin between her hands. She caressed her cheeks with her hands. “Before you left your mark on my cheek, you said ‘forever.’ I couldn’t keep that mark, so I kept this one instead. Now I’ll always remember, no matter what happens, at that moment you wanted it to be forever.”

B’Elanna gathered Kathryn into her arms and held on to her tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue - Several Months Later**

Another ruined night, Kathryn thought as she nearly stumbled into her quarters, the hour much later than she had intended, wondering if B’Elanna was still in engineering or if she’d managed to sneak out to get some rest. 

The small plasma storm had come out of nowhere and was finished before it had even really begun, but it wasn’t short enough to not have caused havoc with several of Voyager’s systems. While nothing vital had been affected, things that made prolonged starship life a little more bearable had been. Getting these systems in working order, as soon as possible was in everybody’s best interests. Especially Alpha shift’s bridge crew’s best interests, Kathryn could freely admit she wasn’t always pleasant if she couldn’t have her coffee. Neelix had yet to come up with an alternative she found acceptable. 

“Well, look who finally decided to leave her ready room?” B’Elanna said, smiling as Kathryn looked up at her in surprise.

“Hey there, you managed to get out of engineering,” Kathryn said, a smile spreading across her face, perhaps the first one of the day. She loved to walk into her quarters to find B’Elanna waiting for her. She was even willing to overlook the fact the woman misused her engineering authorization codes to do so. It was always such a nice surprise. 

Not for the first time, the idea of asking B’Elanna to move in with her crossed her mind. An interesting idea, she’d never shared living space for an extended time with a lover before.

“I did,” she agreed. “Just a few minutes ago. I left detailed instructions of what I expected to get done before the start of the Alpha shift tomorrow. All of it tedious, none of it something I wanted to do. So here I am,” she smiled as she moved in for a kiss.

“Here, I took the liberty of making sure your replicator was back online,” she reached for one of two glasses on the table and handed a tumbler of whiskey over to the captain, watching the smooth line of the woman’s neck as she tilted her head back and drank the harsh liquid down in two quick swallows.

“Perfect. The replicator is never this nice to me,” she joked as B’Elanna handed her the second cup. This one filled with coffee. She gave B’Elanna another quick kiss before taking a sip. “Again, perfect. Why is that  _ thing _ so nice to you? It never tastes like this when I ask for it.”

“Perhaps, because I don’t call it a  _ thing _ .” B’Elanna laughed. “Really, Kathryn, it’s all in your head. There is nothing wrong with your replicator; it’s not out to get you.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that.” Then she asked, “Do you have your engineering report ready for me?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Well then, I’m listening.”

Taking another sip, she smiled at B’Elanna and brought her free arm around her, pulling them both down into a chair. B'Elanna landed in her lap. While she held her coffee with one hand, taking a sip every now and then, she used her free hand to unzip B’Elanna’s uniform jacket, work the uniform shirt out of the waistband of her pants, and run fingers gently over the tight muscles of the woman’s stomach. All the while, Lieutenant Torres verbally gave her engineering report to Captain Janeway as if the woman’s ministrations weren’t arousing her. 

It was a game they played, to see how far she could get into the report before she lost the ability to recall the precise numbers that the captain needed to know. Kathryn softly kissed her lover’s neck until she heard the soft growl she’d been waiting for, the growl that let her know she was having more of an effect on the engineer than she was willing to show. Kathryn continued to kiss B’Elanna’s neck and her hand moved up to caress her breasts, teasing her nipples through the fabric of her bra, until it was too hard to pull the numbers out of her brain and she was finally unable to give her report; only the rumble of soft growls and small gasps left her lips.

Kathryn took a final drink, before setting the cup on a nearby table and getting to work on removing B’Elanna’s uniform 一jacket, crewneck and tank were quickly on the floor. Briefly palming B’Elanna’s breasts through the satin fabric of her bra, a deft flick of her fingers and Kathryn had the bra off, the delicate curve of her breasts laid bare for Kathryn’s hands and eyes.

B’Elanna squirmed in her lap, trying to reach Kathryn’s jaw with her teeth. Kathryn easily evaded the other woman’s questing mouth while, at the same time, she undid B’Elanna’s pants, working them down her legs far enough to stroke her fingers over a bruise on her inner thigh. Kathryn’s tongue slowly explored B’Elanna’s neck and shoulder, enjoying the salty tang of her skin. Her fingers slid inside B’Elanna’s underwear, she slowly glided a finger over the cleft where B’Elanna’s folds met, careful not to delve between them, with each painfully slow stroke she parted her a little more. 

Impatiently, B’Elanna tried to open her legs further, to open herself up to Kathryn’s questing fingers, but her pants were around her thighs, effectively binding them in position. B’Elanna wriggled, trying to get the pants off. When that didn’t work, she tried to use her hands. She knew Kathryn wouldn’t allow that, and she’d been right, before she’d even reached the waistband Kathryn, using the hand that wasn’t occupied with teasing B’Elanna’s center, slapped her hands away. Kathryn grabbed a breast and squeezed roughly, then flicking a taut nipple with her finger. “B’Elanna, we’ll be doing this on my terms, or not at all, is that understood?” Using her  _ Captain’s  _ voice to command B’Elanna into obedience. 

Heat rushed through B’Elanna’s body; that voice, so deep and husky, did amazing things to her. B’Elanna remembered back to the first time Kathryn had said ‘do it!’ during sex. She had been teasing the captain mercilessly, bringing her to the edge over and over, but, never allowing her to reach completion. Kathryn had let loose a string of expletives that would have made a mercenary blush and had ended her verbal tirade by screaming, “Damn it, ‘Lanna, do it! Do it,  _ now _ , or I will kill you.” Now, every time Captain Janeway uttered those two small words, B’Elanna remembered Kathryn naked and panting for release. 

And every time, Lieutenant Torres would lose the train of the conversation—which was not the best thing to have happen during a senior staff meeting. Knowing what had caused B’Elanna’s distraction didn’t stop Kathryn from calling her on it, every time. B’Elanna would mumble out some lame excuse and Kathryn’s perfect little crooked smile would appear on her face. Every time, B’Elanna stayed behind as the rest of the senior staff filed out, to work on whatever it was the captain had commanded them to do, and Kathryn would saunter over to her, with a smirk on her face and ask, “Is there a problem, Lieutenant?” And, every time, B’Elanna replied with a ‘no, Captain’ before pulling the woman in for a brief, but, searching kiss. The scene always ended with B’Elanna saying, “It was your fault,” before walking out of the conference room.

“Is that understood?” Kathryn repeated when she received no answer, bringing her hand down on B’Elanna’s thigh with a stinging slap. Her fingers dug into the flesh, Kathryn’s thumb pressing into the already purple bruise on her thigh.

“Yes, Kathryn,” she answered, stilling herself on Kathryn’s lap.

Kathryn nipped B’Elanna at the juncture of her neck and shoulder with happy approval of B’Elanna’s willingness to allow her the upper hand—for the moment. B’Elanna tipped her head to the side, giving Kathryn full access to her delicate flesh. Kathryn stilled the fingers pressing against B’Elanna’s center as she turned her attention to the other woman’s neck, alternating between sucking hard on the sensitive skin and lavishing it with her hot, wet tongue. Kathryn lightly kissed up her jawline, across her cheek, and anywhere else her lips could reach. Kisses that frustrated B’Elanna in their softness. 

When her mouth finally met the engineer’s, her tongue delved between welcoming lips as two fingers finally slid inside B’Elanna. Moving her fingers slowly around, feeling B’Elanna’s walls clench around her, Kathryn used her long, elegant fingers to stretch her further. She pushed a third finger inside. Kathryn pressed her thumb firmly down on B’Elanna’s swollen clit as she roughly worked her fingers in and out of B’Elanna’s body, fingers reaching further inside with each stroke. Just like Kathryn knew would happen, B’Elanna was quickly at her peak and falling over the edge. 

With a roar, B’Elanna ripped her lips away from Kathryn’s. In a blind haze of passion, B’Elanna searched for, and found, the delicate flesh of Kathryn’s ear and promptly bit down on the lobe hard enough to draw blood.

“Damn,” Kathryn muttered, in pain. She worked B’Elanna through her orgasm and helped bring her back down again. When she felt B’Elanna began to relax on her lap, she reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, using it to force B’Elanna to face her, even though B’Elanna would have done it, if only she had asked.

“Does everything need to lead to biting?” Kathryn asked, a crooked smile spreading across her features as she relaxed her grip on B’Elanna’s hair.

“With you? I’m afraid so,” B’Elanna answered. 

B’Elanna kissed her slowly, exploring her mouth in great detail. When the pair finally pulled apart, B’Elanna brought her arms around Kathryn. “It would seem that you bring out the best of both sides of me.”

“I’m glad. I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Kathryn recited was  
> Every day you play with the light of the universe - Pablo Nerudo


End file.
